A Little To Close
by liln2020
Summary: O'Neill and Carter are stuck in a cell. I don't want to give too much away, but rated T for language. I hope you like it, R&R please! The first two chapters were written a while ago, so in the last chapter you can tell the difference in my typing. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

1A Little to Close

"Carter, you got the key?" he was very stuck next to his ex 2IC, they were locked up but it seemed that the guards thought it would be better if they were close together rather than spread apart.

"Yes Sir, but...." he cut her off

"No but's Carter, do you have the key or don't you?" he was very annoyed, he didn't like the idea of being plastered so close to his ex 2IC that he could feel her breath on his chest.

"Sir, I have the key but I had to put it somewhere I though they wouldn't check."

"And where would that be?" silence "Carter?! Where is the key?" Truth is he didn't really want to know where the key was, I mean what if it was in her shoe and there was no possible way of getting way down there with out that being awkward on so many levels.

"Well Sir, it's um...."

"Spit it out Carter!" he was losing his patience.

"It's in my bra, Sir." she was very red in the face by what she had just said, it was even a whisper, he wasn't even sure he heard that right.

"Carter, did you just say.."

"Yes Sir, it's in my bra, that's the only place I thought the guards wouldn't check, and well it turns out they didn't check there."

"Yes Carter, that was very smart of you, but now do you have any idea of how we are supposed to get it?" he was actually hoping that she was just kidding and that it was in her sock, cause there is no way she could get it out, the only possible way that key was getting out was by no other than him self.

"Well Sir, I'm sorry to have to say this but I think you might have to get it out, I don't think that I could get it."

"I'm sorry to Colonel, cause It looks like we are going to be here for a while, there is no way I'm doing that."

"Sir it's the only way, I know it was dumb of me, but it's the only way out."

"And what exactly to do you expect that we tell General Landry about this little incident?"

"The truth Sir, that it was the only possible way out, and it's not like we could get court marshaled for this, your not exactly my CO any more."

"That's not the point Carter.."

"Then what is? Cause the only way out of here is if you get that key."

"But..."

"I'm sorry Sir, but it is the only way"

"Can't you just wait until we are rescued but the rest of SG-1 and SG-9?"

"That is a possibility but I think it would be quicker if you just got the key, it's really not that big of a deal, I mean..." she cut him off once again.

"Not that big of a deal?!?!?!!!" "Carter, do you have any idea of what position you put me in? It happens to be very uncomfortable for me."

"Oh, and this is so easy for me, well your not the one who's going to have her ex CO's hand up her shirt and in her bra."

"And who's fault is that Carter?"

"Mine Sir, can you just get this over with."

"Why are you in such a hurry? Missing a date Carter?" he knew that the constant repeat of her last name was getting on her nerves but he wasn't exactly in the best mood right now.

"No, and I don't think that is any of your business Sir. I'm sure you would love to get off this planet just as much as I would, I'm sure your girl friend is waiting for you to get home."

"And how is it that I can't talk about your personal life, but you can talk about mine?"

"I'm a woman Sir, in case you forgot..." he cuts her off

"Oh I know that you're a woman Carter, and it's not any of your business, but no I don't have a girl friend, but I would love to get off of this planet too, so if we could just get this over with that would be great."

"Fine with me Sir."

"Great, now how exactly do I get it?"

"How am I supposed to know? You're the General, General."

"Okay, what the hell is your problem?"

"What do you mean Sir? I don't have a problem, but apparently you do."

"No, I don't have a problem I pretty sure that is you."

"Oh really? If I wasn't mistaking it was you who brought up my personal life, I'm pretty sure that's jealousy Sir."

"Jealousy?" she nodded her head. "Seriously, well you also brought up my sex life to, if I'm not mistaking."

"Your sex life? I don't believe I even said the word, I think I said you had a girlfriend and that was it."

"Well.." he was cut off

"Sir can we just stop talking and get the key?"

"No, we are talking about this."

"No we aren't"

"Are"

"Aren't"

"Carter!!!"

"Sir?"

"You know what I really don't give a shit anymore, you just do what you want and I'll do what I want."

"That's what I've been saying for the past 10 minutes, but you were a little to caught up wanting to know about my life."

"You know what I'm tired of this!!"

"Sir, tired of what?"

"This!" he points between themselves.

"Sir, I have no idea what your talking about, but.." he cuts her off

"Oh don't give me that shit, you know exactly what I'm talking about!" he was starting to get really annoyed.

"No really I don't, do you mind explaining in English Sir?"

Silence

"Sir?"

He moved just a little bit closer until his face was just an inch from hers. He wasn't exactly in the best mood, but if she didn't want to talk about it, then he was just going to have to show her.

"Sir what are you doing?"

"Oh will you just shut up for a minute?"

"Sir.."

And then it happened he kissed her, and too both of their surprise she kissed him back, it was just a peck on the lips but it lasted a little longer than he had planned. And then it ended as almost as quick as it started.

"You were saying, Carter?" he said this with the biggest grin on his face.

"Ummm, nothing Sir. never mind." her face was very very red and she couldn't stop replaying what just happened in her head.

"So how are am I supposed to get the key again?"

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold on, you kiss me and then you act like it doesn't happen?"

"Um, what exactly do you want me to say?"

"Maybe tell me why you just did that?"

"Did what?" he said with a big innocent grin on his face.

"What do you mean 'what?', why did you kiss me?"

"Oh that, yeah I did that cause you wanted me to."

"Oh did I? Cause I don't remember asking you to do that."

"I never said that you said it, I said that you wanted me to, they are two completely different things."

"Okay, and why would you think that I wanted you to?"

"Well obviously you did, cause you kissed me back."

"No I didn't"

"Did." he said hitting his head with hers a bit.

"Didn't." she said hitting his a little harder back.

"Did, and I can prove it"

"Don't you even think about it!"

"Oh come on Carter..."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Wow, I never thought I'd live to see the day when you would have nothing to say"

"Oh shut up."

"Now now Carter, no need to get rude"

"I'm not being rude, I just don't think two friends or rather two people in the Air force should be kissing each other."

"Oh so that's what you think of me as?"

"Huh? Wait, what did I just say?"

"Carter, you know I have feelings."

"What did I say?"

"That you think of me as an Air Force buddy, nothing more and I hope nothing less, but I'm sure I'm wrong about that one to."

"Too?, what else were you wrong about? Not that I'm saying I think of you only as a 'Air Force buddy' as you say, but I'd like to think of you as a friend.

"Nothing I wasn't wrong about anything else."

"No, tell me I want to know."

"Drop it Carter!" he said with a warning voice.

"No I don't think I will Sir!"

"Fine then you can talk and I'll just stand here and not listen."

"Oh you mean like what you would do all the time in my lab or in briefings?"

_* So what do you think? I'll be adding other chapters explaining what happened, and with Teal'c and Daniel, but I thought this would be a great start._

_- This story is based in season 10, if you were sort of lost, it's before episode '200', if that gives you a hint._

_-so just leave so comments and I'll try to put up the other chapters as soon as I can!_

_Much love,_

_Lillian_


	2. Chapter 2

1_*Here's the next chapter, I know some of you see some grammar mistakes, but please don't criticize, if you think that I have some then maybe you should stop reading right about now...thank you to all of you who have left me comments..love you all! Enjoy! (:_

A Little To Close

Chapter 2

_previously:_

"_Fine then you can talk and I'll just stand here and not listen."_

"_Oh you mean like what you would do all the time in my lab or in briefings?"_

"Carter what are you talking about? I always listen to you, I may not exactly understand what your saying but I do listen."

"Yeah I'm sure."

"You know, fine I give up...if you want to talk about then we can talk about it, but if you don't then can you just tell me how to get the key?" he said very angrily.

"Sir, I don't think that this is the time nor place to talk about 'it', what ever 'it' might be."

"Carter, you know very damn well what 'it' is."

"Is there even an 'it' Sir? I mean really it's been what 6 years or so?"

"See I knew I was wrong, I should have never even ki..." he stopped not able to say the word.

"What kiss me? Is that what you are trying to say? What do you mean you were wrong? Wrong about what?"

"What is this 20 questions, gee!"

"Only questions that need answers Sir."

"Fine, yes kiss you, yes that is what I was trying to say, I was wrong that I thought that you might actually still have feelings for me, man was I wrong about that one."

"Sir it's just..."

"Can it Carter, it doesn't matter, just what do I do to get the key, for oh I don't know the 6th time I've asked you?"

"I'll help you get the key if you tell me why you thought I didn't have feelings for you any more."

"Carter..."

"No, it's Sam, I believe we both showed that we aren't in each others command any more, so it's Sam."

"Fine, Ca..I mean Sam. It just seemed that you didn't have them any more I mean after I kissed you, you just blew up."

"Sir..." he cut her off

"I believe the correct name is Jack, that is if I'm still calling you 'Sam'"

______________________________________________________________________________

_back at the SGC:_

"So what exactly happened SG-1?" "Where is General O'Neill and Colonel Carter?" Landry asked.

"Well Sir, we aren't exactly 100% certain...see Jack and Sam were being well Jack and Sam, and well Jack was getting annoyed with Sam yelling at him so he walked off and Sam went after him, and we were going to follow them but they said not to...so we just waited for them to come back." Daniel said

"What were they fighting about?"Landry asked.

"Oh I don't know, I'm not even sure they know."

"So I'm guessing they didn't come back like you thought?"

"Oh they did, just not alone Sir." Cameron said

"Care to elaborate on that Colonel?"

"Well when we heard people walking back, we thought we better hide incase it wasn't the General or Carter."

"And? Was it?"

"Yes Sir, but there were 4 or 5 cave looking men carrying them. I think they were unconscious Sir."

"Okay, so why didn't you stop them Colonel?" Landry said getting angry that General O'Neill came just for a visit and to go through the gate like ol' time sake and get captured.

"Well Sir we didn't want to take the chance."

"Well did you follow them?"

"We did not General Landry, we thought that we should come and talk with you before any such rescue attempt." Teal'c said.

"That was very wise Teal'c, but now we have exactly no idea where Colonel Carter or General O'Neill are."

"We could always go back General"

"Yes we can, and you will, but I think you should go to the infirmary for a check up first and then we will send SG-11 and SG-10 with you."

"Yes Sir." Daniel and Cameron said in unison.

"Dismissed."

______________________________________________________________________________

_back in the cell:_

"Fine Si...I mean Jack. Don't you think you should ask me before you just go and assume that I don't like you like 'that'?"

"Um, no. I didn't need to it was pretty obvious."

"Well obviously not, cause I still do um....you know have uh...feelings."

"Feelings?"

"Yes, feelings" woah, deja vu...she said thinking back to time Jonah and Thera had this conversation.

"For me?"

"No, for Tor." she laughed and so did he.

"I'm surprised you remembered that Carter."

"Oh, I could never forget now could I Sir?"

"Haha, no I guess not."

Silence

"So I was thinking..." Jack said

"About?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe trying what we tried earlier."

"And what would that be exactly?" she asked, but already knowing the answer and was very happy about what it was.

"Oh I don't know...I'm not sure your up to it Colonel."

"Oh really?" she asked with a grin.

"Yeah, really."

"What would you say if I was up to it General?"

"I'd say about Damn time!" he said smiling, she couldn't help but smile either.

"Well then....I guess we better try what we tried earlier."

"I guess we should."

"So I was thinking that you could use your left hand to try and get it, but it would be kind of difficult considering the fact that you are very close in my personal space."

"Dammit Carter! Is that what you were talking about?"

"Well of course Sir, why what did you think I was...oh that.." she said with an innocent look on her face trying not to laugh.

"Not funny."

"Oh, but it is."

"Isn't"

"Is"

"Isn.." he was cut off, with her lips on his. It was soft and easy at first, but then it turned into passion. He was begging her to open her mouth by sliding his tongue teasingly on her bottom lip. She gladly did what he asked of her. But within minutes she was needing air, and so was he. But he didn't want to stop it was all of the built up tension just got released and he couldn't stop, knowing that she needed air and so did he and that he didn't want to exactly faint.. He stopped. But left his forehead on hers while both of them breathing very heavily.

"Whoa, that was um...something" she said

"Is that a good or bad kind of something?"

"Oh, I don't know, I can't remember." She smiled, that smile she knew he loved.

'Dang, I love it when she smiles like that.' he thinks in his head. "Well that's not good, we can't have a Colonel in the U.S. Air Force losing her memory now can we?"

"No, we can't."

"Then I think that maybe I should refresh your memory, you know for military reasons."

"Oh well if it's for military reasons, then by all means." she said with a smile on her face. Then he kissed her, but knowing that they were still chained up, they only kissed...that is, for now....

TBC

_*So what did you think? I know it was a short chapter, but at least they kissed right?_

_Read and review please! I'll put up the next chapter, as soon as I hear what you guys think about it._

_Much love,_

_Lillian_


	3. Chapter 3: Final Chapter

A Little To Close

_Sorry it took me song long to add the next chapter. I forgot that I didn't finish this story. As for the previous chapters, sorry for all of the grammar mistakes and misspelled words. This next and final chapter should clear up any questions you may have about the story. Thanks for your patience!_

_** PLOT:**_ _Jack is back from Washington because the planet they were visiting had an ancient chair that only he could operate. When they got to the planet, Jack and Sam were in an argument about "The Simpsons." It was a pointless argument, but non the less an argument. When they got captured they were taken to a holding cell and tied close together. In the holding cell there was a narrow hallway and Sam was strapped to one side and Jack on the other. Though Jack had both his hands tied, one had a long string tied to his left hand, so that way him getting the key from Carter would be possible. Carter got the key from the man when she woke up as they were being dragged. It was tied on the cave-looking man's belt. _

_**Back in the cell:**_

Jack and Sam were so lost in their kiss they hardly noticed the gun shots being fired. The rest of SG-1, SG-10 and SG-11 came through the building.

"Sam! Jack! Sorry it took so long to find yo..." Daniel paused looking at both Sam and Jack separating from their kiss and breathing heavily. "Never mind. Guess you two were okay. I bet you didn't even notice us come in."

"Well of course we did, Daniel. Y'all just got here!" Yelled Jack. "Now get me untied so I can get off of this damn planet!"

"Hello to you too, Mr. Grumpy!" said Daniel.

"Sorry it took us so long, Sir. It took us a while to find out where they took you." Cam said.

"I'll let it pass this time, just don't let it happen again!" Jack said still looking at Sam with a small smile.

"Yes, Sir!"

_**Back at the SGC:**_

"Well Jack, have fun on your little adventure?"

"Sure did, Hank." "Just next time, try to find someone else to work the chair. I'm not cut out to go off world anymore. My back is going to be hurting for days!"

"Sure thing. Oh, and Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Tell Colonel Carter that she has a week off, and for her not to not to give you too much trouble." Hank said with a knowing grin.

"Oh, I will. Later, Hank."

_**Later at Jack's cabin:**_

"I love it here. Sorry about not calling you after you went to Washington, Sir."

"Sam, what did I tell you, the name is Jack."

"Okay, Jack, Sorry for not callin..."

Jack cut her off. "It's fine. It's my fault. I should have asked you out right after you came up here the first time with Daniel and Teal'c, but you had just lost your father and the whole thing with Pete..."

"Well, at least we are together now. That's all that matters." Sam said as they sat on the porch with their fishing poles.

"True. And, Carter?"

"Hmm?" Sam said while looking up at the sky.

"I love you. You know that right?"

She looked over at him with a smile. "I love you too, Jack." He smiles back and looks back at the pond.

"So..."

"Yes?"

"I was thinking..."

"Uh oh. Not that again. I told you it was dangerous!" Sam said with a smile.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny."

"Alright fine, what?"

"Nope never mind. You ruined the moment." Jack said with a smirk.

"Come on. Please! I'm sorry, just tell me what you were going to say."

After a long pause, Jack stares at the pond while Sam is still looking at him expecting a response. He says it with a shy face, then glances at her.

"Will you marry me?"

**The End**

_Thanks for reading! This is the last chapter. In my mind, she says yes, but you can see it how ever you want. I just thought it'd be cool to end a story with a question. We all know she says yes, and in the show they are together, they just don't make it public. I hope they make the 3rd SG-1 movie and in it they finally show us that Sam and Jack are together, and stop giving us little hints. We want proof!_


End file.
